1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates orthopedic type braces, and more particularly, to a posture aid apparatus that can be worn comfortably, all the time, by an individual and will remind the wearer to move his/her back, neck and shoulders into the proper position to eliminate/relieve, back pain stress and muscle fatigue.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The art abounds with inventions relating to devices for preventing the movement of the clavicle (collar bone) in a splint. One example of these devices is U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,868 issued to Henry K Stiefel on May 14, 1968.
Another device for providing a clavicle brace is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,619 issued to Paul B. Gamm on Feb. 18, 1986. The device disclosed therein includes adjustable straps and links in order to adjust the tension thereof for the comfort of the wearer thereof.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices by providing an orthopedic posture aid that can be worn all the time, and reminds the wearer thereof to correct his/her posture to eliminate back pain and fatigue.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide simple apparatus, that is non-adjustable, comfortable to wear and permits movement of the back and arms without irritation or pain.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple garment that can be readily worn un-detected beneath conventional garments.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive apparatus to manufacture that requires simple care by the wearer.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive apparatus that is sized, when purchased, to the individual that is to wear it.
Other and further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent with the following detailed description of the invention.